Ever the Same
by pinkitten
Summary: Clois


**Ever the Same**

**This is not my first fanfic but it is my first in a while so I hope it's good but if not please don't hurt me**

We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding to me  
Like a someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same

We would stand in the wind  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun  
Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Hey, look at us  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same

You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love

Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me

Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same

Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same(Ever the same)

Clark sat up with a sigh. I was no use. He had been tossing and turning restlessly for hours now and he was still no closer to sleep than when he first crawled under the covers. In truth though, Clark wasn't even sure if he wanted to sleep. The nightmares that had plagued him since his fathers death didn't really provide any relaxation. Frustrated, Clark climbed off the couch and pulled on sweat pants over his plaid boxers and a white t-shirt. He had to go, he didn't know where, but he knew that he had to go. Making sure to move around quietly so as not to wake Lois or his mom, Clark pulled open the farm house door and stepped into the night. It was only March so the air was cool and crisp, taking long strides Clark let his feet lead the way and his mind wonder. Almost an hour later Clark found himself where he had found himself only once before. After he and his mom had laid his father to rest, Clark had not once gone back to the cemetery, it just hurt too much. Just as he was turning to walk away, Clark heard a faint noise. A low moan it sounded like, filled with loneliness and agony. Although Clark was afraid he might intrude on a private moment, there was something inside if him telling him not to leave. Winding his way through the tombstones, Clark listened to the soft crying coming from the dark. Turning a corner, Clark eyes fell on the grieving woman and to his surprise she was laying on his fathers grave. A candle had been lit and placed next to the headstone and it's light illuminated long dark brown hair splayed across the damp earth. It took only a moment to realize who the woman could be. Lois. He had never seen her cry before and something about it pulled at him. He walked slowly towards her, he didn't want to startle her but then he didn't want her to feel alone any longer. Before he could reach her however she turned over and he could see her eyes fall upon him. She didn't say anything either, just continued to stare at him and before he knew what he was doing he had laid down next to her and was holding her close to him. Trying to help with her own pain. And surprisingly as she relaxed in his arms and clung to him, he also felt the tension in his body leave. Maybe it was that he had found someone to grieve with or maybe it was just her presence, but slowly Clark felt himself drifting to sleep, all nightmares banished. And when he finally heard Lois's breath even out he too fell asleep, thankful that they could be together.

What felt like too short of a time later, Clark awoke to the sound of rain drops hitting the ground. Slowly opening his eyes, it took him a moment to remember that he was in the cemetery. Lois was still curled up next to him, face in his chest, fists clutching his t-shirt, breathing steadily. Clark smirked at the sight, but sighed when he felt a rain drop hit his cheek and realized that it would have to end. Not wanting to wake her, Clark stood up and pulled her into his arms so that he could carry her. Since it was not raining hard yet, Clark decided he could afford to walk. But as the raindrops increased Clark took off at a sprint. In seconds he was standing in front of his home. But realizing it was still early and that he would wake his mom if he walked up the stairs to put Lois in bed, he turned and headed towards the loft. Once up the stairs Clark placed the still sleeping Lois on the couch and then laid down next to her. He didn't after all, want her to be startled when she woke upsomwhere differant.Pulling a soft quilt over the both of them Clark pulled a pillow up under his and just watched her sleep. When she stirred slightly he pulled her closer to him and placed an arm around her waist. She sighed in her sleep and cuddled into him, sliding further under the covers. Clark watched her, transfixed by her. He had never taken the time to notice how beautiful she was. Startled by his thoughts Clark shook his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't afford to think of Lois that way. Not when she so obviously despised him, and not with him being who he was. Although she was strong, Clark doubted even she could deal with him not being a human. Clark sighed he knew she was only allowing him to hold her because of the pain, when she awoke, it was going to go back to the same old same, it was always the same.


End file.
